


Без названия

by Simon_C



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C





	Без названия

Когда он видит Мадару впервые, спустя целое столетие — у них обоих, так получается, недостаточно времени.  
«Ты стал теперь ужасно взрослым», — хочет сказать Хаширама, глядя на него жадно.  
Память играет в странные игры, он помнит Мадару разным, помнит его мальчишкой и помнит мужчиной, и всё-таки Мадару, который стоит перед ним, Хаширама не помнит.  
Не знает до мелочей.  
От пепельного узора на лице, от незнакомых мелких морщин и знакомого взгляда внутри всё переворачивается, будто снова забилось сердце.  
«Здравствуй», — хочет сказать Хаширама, просто сказать, но у них нет времени. Они торопятся, они в разгаре войны, их разделяет столетие и шрам у Мадары под левой лопаткой.  
«Он ещё там?» — хочет спросить Хаширама. Он всё ещё там, шрам, который я оставил тебе, прости за него, прости, что ударил в спину, прости, что стал единственным человеком, который мог ударить тебе в спину и не должен, никогда не должен был.  
Прости мне.  
Хаширама молчит, и в глазах у Мадары — риннеган, а значит, всё куда хуже, чем могло бы быть.

Всё длится не очень долго, война на одни сутки, в которой нет победителей, и никого больше нет, только люди, очень много людей, потерявших родных, друзей, семью и себя.  
«Ты счастлив теперь?» — хочет спросить Хаширама.  
Иногда он даже спрашивает, кажется, и тогда глаза у Мадары делаются дикими, как у больного животного.  
Мадара живёт теперь в квартале Учиха, в бывшем доме главы клана, и по ночам он просыпается с криком.  
Хаширама просыпается от него тоже — или ему кажется; Хаширама больше не различает ни сна, ни яви, он различает только боль, чужую — и чувствует её как свою.  
— Ты слетел с катушек, Мадара, — говорит он — или, может быть, ему это только кажется, а может быть, и нет, как узнать наверняка?  
— Заткнись, — тихо отвечает Мадара иногда.  
— Заткнись! — орёт он по ночам.  
Он живёт в Конохе, он ходит по её улицам, как самый обычный человек, и ноги его в дорожной пыли, и красный плащ Хокаге по краю становится серым. 

— Здесь всё мёртвое, — замечает Хаширама грустно, когда они поднимаются вместе на скалу, ту самую скалу, с которой всё началось, и Мадара садится на камень, поджав ноги, и смотрит на лес, который медленно увядает. Листва больше не скрывает деревни, она желтеет и жухнет, как будто из неё тоже уходит жизнь, как уходит она из Конохи, но люди всё ещё ходят по улицам вместе с Мадарой, они смеются и плачут — живут.  
— Мертвецы, — шепчет Хаширама, и он почти уверен — теперь у него получается говорить вслух.  
— Я не думал, что вернусь сюда так, — говорит Мадара, как будто бы отвечая, и он сам выцветает, облетает с него яркая краска, волос цвета воронова крыла наливается серебром, и быстро, но Хаширама не очень хорошо чувствует теперь время.  
Он плохо понимает, что случилось и как случилось тогда, за войну, которая длилась сутки.  
И плохо помнит её окончание.  
У него вообще осталось не так много воспоминаний.  
Ещё есть зелень, укрывающая собой черепичные крыши домов, лицо с кровавыми клыками на щеках и женщина, рыжая, как лесная лисица.  
И Мадара. Хаширама не помнит лица, не помнит его привычек, нет тонкой нити, которая тянется в никуда, как с другими, но есть — Мадара, объёмный и цельный. Воспоминание, которое можно увидеть, потрогать, попробовать на вкус.  
Думать Хашираме с каждым днём становится сложнее. 

Время быстрое, цепкое. Над Хаширамой оно больше не властно.  
Мысли не даются, упираются, и каждая попытка ломает что-то внутри, и всё паршиво, всё так паршиво, и Мадара молчит теперь по ночам.  
Он не просыпается с криком, и Хаширама не просыпается вместе с ним, Хашираме кажется, что он не спит теперь вовсе, ему не нужен больше сон, не нужен покой, каждый сон отнимает что-то, раньше бывшее важным. 

По улицам ходят люди, счастливые, а вместе с ними ходит по улицам часовая бомба. Его походка легка, а голос тяжёл, как раскат грома, и люди его не боятся. Люди улыбаются, машут руками, будто механизму и впрямь есть дело до их мелких бед, люди тянутся к нему — так и задумано, в этом весь смысл.  
Мадара улыбается в ответ, и в механизме движутся шестеренки.  
Его время течёт в одном направлении, оно конечно, Хаширама больше не знает, сколько прошло его на самом деле, но чувствует — бомба готова взорваться в любой момент.  
По улицам вместе с мертвецами ещё ходят живые, без сил и чакры, они могут только смотреть, и злость их, кажется, единственное, что добавляет Мадаре сил.  
Кроме, может быть, отражения в зеркале. 

— Не молчи, — просит однажды Мадара.  
Хаширама не видит больше — его глаза закрыты, а чутье притупилось, и голос, который он слышит, не похож больше на раскат грома.  
— Пожалуйста, — добавляет Мадара, и Хаширама помнит — он всё ещё не попросил прощения, и он помнит — когда-то он мог говорить. Он пытается сказать, но слова больше ему не послушны, они упираются, живут своей жизнью, и внутри снова болит, как будто забилось сердце, только на этот раз — одно на двоих.  
— Ты знал, сукин ты сын, — говорит Мадара. — Ты всё знал, какого же чёрта молчал?!  
«Я не знал, — хочет сказать Хаширама. — Я не знал, поверь мне, я не видел, как будет, а если бы знал, разве бы вышло иначе?»  
Хаширама молчит.  
Он ничего не видит, но память играет с ним в дурные шутки, он помнит Мадару разным, помнит его другом, а чаще — врагом, и всё-таки этого Мадару, с серебром в волосах, которого стало больше, и пыльным красным плащом — он не помнит.  
Мадара в его воспоминаниях улыбается ярко, как мальчишка, и закидывает руки за голову, щурясь в закатное солнце.  
И тогда Хаширама думает, что этот Мадара — последнее, что держит его в этом мире.  
И засыпает.


End file.
